Of annoying friends, and shattered lights
by Savarra
Summary: Savarra, an Elf brought into reality by an unknown force at the age of six, has to use her Lord Of The Rings books to check on the Fellowship, since she likes to keep contact with her kind, even though they do not know of her existence. She knows they are real, as she is real, since she came from Middle Earth herself. But she's in for a big surprise. I don't own LOTR!
1. Shattered Lights

The world around me was moving in a blur from the horse my father and I were riding on. We were in the midst of a ferocious battle. I could see Orcs, Elves, and many others alike fighting in a battle rage. I was only six then, but I knew what they were fighting for. They were fighting for The Ring. All too suddenly, however, The horse my father and I was riding on reared up on it's hind legs. I let out a scream, "Adda!", but too late, for I was falling before my father could catch me. Just as I was about to hit the bloody ground beneath me, I woke up.

I awoke with sweat on my brow. I took a peek outside my window to see what time it was. I had risen at dawn."It was just a dream." I told myself, as the sun rose over the quiet suburbs of Chicago. I had been having nightmares since I fell off that dreaded horse. Because when I fell off, I had been transported out of Middle-Earth, and into reality. A tear slipped down my cheek. I missed my father terribly. I, an Elf, brought down to such low standards, as if crying was unnatural. I longed for my kind again. I hadn't seen them in 11 years. Way too long, if you ask me. Just then, my phone rang. "I'm a monsta, I'm a m-monsta! I'm a monsta, I'm a m-" I picked up my cell, and heard the way-too-energized voice of my BFF, Emily.

"Hey, girl! Are you up yet?!" Came her voice loudly through the phone. I was sure glad I didn't put it on Speaker Phone.

"Now I am." I tiredly replied.

"Don't be! It's time to get up and moving!" Said her too-cheery voice.

"Dude, it's like, 4:00 in the morning." I said back.

"Oops! my alarm clock's wrong again! Here, I'll just hang up, and let you get a few hours more rest, before I call you again! Nite, Girl!" The phone finally clicked off.

This is the type of friend I get. Me, an Elf, stuck with some annoying human... how have I survived these last 11 years?! Gosh.

It was time to see how my friends were doing. So I turned on an overhead light, pulled out my copies of The Lord Of The Rings books, and sat down on the couch. I had developed a method over time to figure out where my friends were, and how they were doing. Even though I had not met any of The Fellowship, I had been keeping close eyes on the books, so I basically knew them already. They were doing fine on their quest to destroy The Ring. They had just entered the dark mines of Moria, and Pippin was sitting at the edge of the well-thingy. I never found out what to call it. Pippin knocked over the body and chains, and they clattered down into the pits of Moria. But, instead of Gandalf yelling at him, though, Merry and Frodo rushed over. All of the sudden, the 3 Hobbits were pulled over the side. I gasped out loud.

"Wait a second! That never happens!" I said to myself. There was a sudden boom, and my lights shattered. I picked up my bow, and saw a shape moving in the darkness.


	2. A fight in the dark

I decided to kill the creature. For all I knew, it was a horrible and evil beast. Then there was a crash before me, and I couldn't shoot the arrow. I saw another creature move through the dark. I then heard something stumble behind me, so I got my chance, and shot my arrow. I heard a yelp from the direction my arrow had flow to. I felt the other two of those mysterious beings tackle me. I easily pushed them off. My bow was pulled out of my hands, and thrown to who-knows-where. I pulled my sword from underneath my bed, and pinned one of the beings against the wall. The being let out a yelp of terror, and I was intent on killing the creature, until one of the un-shattered lights flickered on. It was then I who yelped in surprise.

"Ummm...hello." Said the one that I knew to be Pippin. I then released Pippin from the wall. I heard a small gasp from behind me, and I turned around. I finally got the chance to see what my arrow had hit. Merry was looking up, for a few millimeters from the top of his head, was my arrow, embedded deep in the wall. He looked at the arrow, and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"You should be grateful that I haven't had practice with my bow for a while. Otherwise, you'd be dead." I said to him. I let the sentence hang in the air for a while, and he let out a barely audible squeak.

"Um, who are you, exactly?" Said the one I knew to be Frodo. I gave him a distrusting stare.

"Oh, alright, I will tell you my name. It would be unfair, for I already know so much about you three." I told them.

"How-"

"Hush, impudent Hobbits. I will answer the questions you have for me after I tell you a little about myself. My name's Savarra Shonren, but everyone calls me Sare. But let me tell you, I am not who I seem to be." They gazed at me with awe on their faces. Eventually Frodo spoke up.

"What do you mean, I am not who I seem to be?" He said to me, with a hint of fear in his voice.

I laughed a little. "Do not be scared, Frodo. You are not the only one to be transported here from Middle-Earth." He looked at me in fear now, for I knew his name.

"Yes, I know your name. I know all of your names." Pippin pointed to himself with a taunting look on his face. Merry saw what he was doing, and did the same.

"Yes, hello Peregrin." He took a step back.

"Hello to you too, Meriadoc." The smile left his face. Suddenly, the world went black.


	3. Waking Up

I woke up in my bedroom, on my bed. I felt like I had just been through a bad dream. But then everything came flooding back, and I looked around wildly. I couldn't get out of my bed. I couldn't move my arms or legs. Thankfully, though, I could still move my head. I heard whispering in a corner of my bedroom, and I managed to position myself in such a way, that I could see the corner where the whispering could be heard, out of the corner of my eye. What I saw shocked me. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were huddled in the corner, talking amongst themselves. Merry glanced over at me, and whispered to the other hobbits. They quickly stopped talking, and looked over to another corner of my bedroom. I too, looked over there, and I could quickly guess what had made me black out so suddenly. For there, seated in the corner of my bedroom, was Aragorn. He quickly noted that I was awake, and trying to get out of bed.

"Do not get up, or I will be forced to kill you." Aragorn simply stated.

"Fine. But can you at least tell me what's keeping me from getting out of my bed?" I asked him.

"Elven Magic." I told me, giving me a hard look. Seriously?! Elven Magic was all that was keeping me here?! If I had known earlier, I would have escaped. I tried to get free.

"Tariendrakos, merianias hiald. Tariendrakos, merianias hiald." I uttered under my breath. I felt the weight completely lift off of me. Unfortunately, Aragorn heard my spell I was saying.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I was completely sure, however, that he already knew.

"Just getting myself free." I retorted back.

"How-" He was cut off by me. I had already had enough. It was time to tell them who I was.

"Do not ask me how I know Elven Magic, Aragorn, son of Arathorn." There was absolute silence. Then Aragorn spoke again.

"How do you know of my name and lineage?" He asked me.

"I shall explain that later. Until then, tell me why I blacked out." I asked him.

"Well, when I came to, you were talking to the hobbits. You even knew their full names. I had already promised Gandalf that I would keep them safe. So when I saw that they were quite terrified, I hit you with the hilt of my sword, to not break my promise." He then finished his story.

"You would not have even laid a finger on me if you knew who I really was." I told him.

"Then who are you?" He asked me.

"I am Savarra Aundul, the lost daughter of Lord Elrond." I told them. Their mouths gaped wide.


	4. The Letter

"My Lady!" Aragorn gasped, and then he bowed to me.

"No, there is no need for formalities." I told him. I looked over at the Hobbits. They gulped.

"My Lady, we're so sor-" I cut them off with a wave of my hand.

"As I have said earlier, no formalities. You shall call me Savarra, or Sare for short." I told them all.

"Also, there's no reason to apologize. It was a misunderstanding. You did not know who I was." I said to the Hobbits, and Aragorn, who looked rather sheepish.

"Okay, Sare." Frodo told me. I smiled at him, and he beamed.

"Okay, no offence, but, you're dead." Aragorn stated, looking a bit on edge, like I might behead him or something.

"One, lighten up. I'm not going to kill you. And two, I'm not dead, as you can clearly see." I said to him.

"But, I have heard tales about you falling into the battlefield somewhere, never to be found again." He told me. He looked at me as if trying to see if I was a ghost or not.

"I'm not a ghost, Aragorn." His face turned bright red.

"But yes. I did fall in the battlefield a number of years ago. Though, instead of me dying on the battlefield, or taken by Orcs, I was somehow transported into this world, known as Earth." I told Aragorn and the Hobbits. Their eyes got as big as saucers. Apparently, the tales were known even in the Shire.

"Now, would you so kindly tell me of how you got here, Aragorn?" I asked him.

"I already know how they got here." I gestured to the Hobbits.

"I don't exactly know how I got here. All I remember is after the Hobbits fell in the well, Gandalf rushed up to me, told me to keep them safe, handed me a letter, said a few magic words, and then I was here." He told me.

"Hmmmmm... it seems that Gandalf knew where the Hobbits had gone, and knew where they were going. It also seems to me that he knew that I was here, basically waiting for you guys." I pointed out.

"Why were you basically waiting for us?" Pippin asked me.

"Well, it gets really lonely here. Also no one knows that I'm an elf. I had been waiting for someone from my world to come for eleven years." I explained. Now I had a question.

"Aragorn, you told me that before you left Middle Earth, Gandalf handed you a letter. Who was it addressed to?" I asked him.

"Actually, I haven't looked at it yet. But here, you can look at it if you want to." He said, and handed me the letter. I grinned. It seemed that Gandalf knew about me, for the letter was addressed to me.

"Who's it addressed to?" Asked Merry.

"It's to me." I told him. They gasped.

"Well, then Gandalf really did know about your survival." Aragorn said. I nodded. I then started to read the letter.

_Dear__Savarra__,_

_Please __do __not __read __this __letter __out __loud __to __your __company__. __I __apologize __if __the __sending __of __Aragorn __was __of __any __problems __to __you__, __but __I __had __to __send __him__. __I__knew__the__Hobbits__would __need __protection__, __and __so __I __sent __the __best __person __to __do __the __job__. __So __please __forgive __me __if __I __have __caused __you __any __inconvenience__. _

_Let __me __get __to __the __point__. __Do __not __tell __any __of __your __Middle__-__Earth __company __of __the __method __you __use__ to __check __up __on __us__. _

I gasped out loud. He knew of my method?! But I kept reading.

_I __need __you __to __keep __them __safe __from __the __harms __of __your __world__. __For __sadly__, __Savarra__, __I __do __believe __that __Saruman __has __transported __himself __to __your __world__. __Even __your __best __friends __can __become__ your __worst __enemies__. __Be __careful__. _

_Also__, __do __not __worry__, __for __when __I__ figure __out __how __to __get __Aragorn __and __the __Hobbits __back __to __Middle__-__Earth__, __you __must __come __as __well__. __Your __father __does __not __know__ that __you __live__, __and __we __need __you__. __All __of __Middle__-__Earth __needs __you__. __You __have __been __gone __for__ 11 __years __in __Earth__-__Years__, __but __you __have __been __gone __for__ 1,274 __years __in __Middle__-__Earth __years__. __You __have __new __brothers __and __sisters__. __And __it __seems __that __you __have __just __met __one __of __them__, __for __Aragorn __is __the __adopted __son __of __Lord __Elrond__, __as __you __are __Lord __Elrond__'__s __actual __daughter__. __May __you __have __good __tidings__, __and __be __careful__, __for __the __road __ahead __is quite __dangerous__. __May __the __odds __be __ever __in __your __favor__._

_(__P__.__S__. __Sorry __for __the __last __remark__, __if __that __confused __you Savarra__. __I __have __been __trying __to __catch __up __on __my __reading__. __It __seems __that __every __book __from __your __world __comes __here __too__. __But __even __though __I__'__m __halfway __through __the __first __book__, __I __don__'__t __think __I __like __it__.)_

_Your __Friend__,_

_Gandalf __the __Gray_


End file.
